


Contratto di Vendita

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Comedy, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Carlos va a parlare coi genitori di Luka per il contratto, ma loro hanno un'idea del tutto diversa della cosa.
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Carlos "ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago
Kudos: 4





	Contratto di Vendita

"Signori, vostro figlio è bravo. Molto, molto dotato. E sarebbe mio grandissimo piacere poterlo portare in Germania, e farlo lavorare per me."

I signori Perković si guardarono l'un l'altra con apprensione, iniziando a parlare a bassa voce, prendendosi le mani e per poi annuire, la situazione greve e l'aria pesante. Carlos non capiva come mai ci fosse tanta agitazione in una offerta di lavoro. Certo, loro figlio sarebbe andato a vivere lontano, un giovane diciassettenne, e la preoccupazione poteva esserci. Ma dal loro tono di voce sembrava avrebbero perso il figlio per sempre.

"Va bene."

Annunciò la madre, asciugandosi due lacrime con un fazzoletto di tessuto. Il marito le strinse una mano, per darle forza.

"Le vendiamo nostro figlio."

Carlos sputò il caffè.

"So come funziona. Venite qui ad Est, comprate i ragazzi e poi li fate prostituire. Ma va bene."

Carlos imprecò interiormente, alzando le mani, il cuore che andava a mille. "No, no, non farò prostituire nessuno. È una proposta di lavoro."

La madre si asciugò l'altro occhio.

"Una casa chiusa accuratamente legalizzata?"

Carlos voleva mettersi le mani nei capelli. Finalmente Luka si alzò dal divano per avvicinarsi ai genitori, iniziando a parlare in croato con tono calmo e sereno. Alle sue parole, il padre si soffiò il naso, e la madre lo abbracciò, scoppiando a piangere. La donna, più positiva, si girò verso Carlos, e gli prese le mani stringendole con vigore.

"È una splendida notizia! Ciò cancella completamente l'onta. Nel caso volesse ripensarci, comunque, tenga conto che il nostro Luka è un chitarrista talentuoso, ha anche un diploma musicale, ed è così, così affettuoso...!"

Carlos spostò lo sguardo su Luka. Il ragazzo era raggiante. Fece un sorriso cauto alla madre, e la ringraziò molto lentamente.

Una volta firmate le carte, Carlos diede l'anticipo ai genitori, aiutò Luka a caricare in automobile la sua valigia, e attese che la famiglia si salutasse.

Il porto era illuminato dalla luce rossa del tramonto, innumerevoli barche che riposavano in attesa delle prime luci dell'alba per andare nuovamente al largo. Carlos avvolse meglio la sciarpa intorno alla gola, schermandosi dal vento che iniziava a soffiare. Quando sentì il ragazzo chiudersi la porta alle spalle alzò la testa, controllando che fosse solo. Luka si avvicinò all'automobile, e si appoggiò contro la portiera, vicino a lui. Carlos rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, e poi indicò il panorama.

"Ti mancherà?" "Un po'."

Rispose Luka, prima di scuotere le spalle. "Ma sai che io voglio solo giocare."

Carlos sorrise al ragazzo, e gli scompigliò amorevolmente i capelli. Probabilmente si sarebbe pentito di quella domanda, ma doveva saperlo. "Luka" Iniziò "Cosa hai detto ai tuoi per calmarli? Credono ancora che voglia farti prostituire in Occidente?"

Il ragazzo sollevò le labbra in quel sorriso dispettoso che Carlos stava imparando a conoscere.

"No, ora pensano che tu voglia sposarmi. Quella che hai dato loro era la dote."

Carlos riempì i polmoni e trattenne il respiro, cercando di non urlare, e aprì la portiera, salendo a bordo. La risata di Luka lo inseguì anche nel veicolo. "Tu sarai la mia fine." Riuscì solo a dire Carlos, mettendo in moto l'automobile. Perkz si sedette vicino a lui, allacciandosi la cintura. Gli rivolse un sorriso più affettuoso, e si tolse le scarpe, mettendosi comodo.

"Se mi sposi lo sarò sicuramente."

Carlos fece un risolino, e scuotendo la testa si avviò verso ovest. La loro avventura nei Gamers2 stava per iniziare.


End file.
